Just A Little Bit
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Josslyn and Cameron are in their first year of college when they run into twins, Teagan and Taren Reed. Josslyn/OC and Cameron/OC. Tons of Cam/Joss friendship. F/F and M/F pairings. Four to five shot
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Little Bit**

 **Summary: Josslyn and Cameron are in their first year of college when they meet twins, Teagan and Taren.**

 **Set in the same universe as Pedestal. Cam/Taren and Josslyn/Teagan are the romantic couples M/F and F/F pairings.**

 **Author's Note: I do not own General Hospital or any of it's characters. I do however, own twins, Teagan Marlow Reed and Taren Harley Reed.**

Josslyn Jacks smiled shyly at her roommate , brushing her blonde hair from her face as she stared at the pretty, dark haired young woman in front of her. She took in the riotous chocolate brown curls, the bright green eyes framed by dark rimmed glasses, and the pretty pink lips that curved up in a friendly grin.

"Hi!" She sang out, holding her hand out to the other girl. "I'm Josslyn. Josslyn John Jacks."

The other girl grinned widely at that, letting out a slight giggle as she took the blonde's hand. "I'm Teagan Marlow Reed. So, where are you from, roomie?" She asked, arching an eyebrow, admiring the pretty girl.

"Port Charles. It's a small town in New York." Josslyn answered, flipping her sunny gold hair over one shoulder and sitting on her bed. "You've probably never heard of it. What about you?"

"I'm from Davenport, Maine." Teagan answered, setting her suitcase on the bed. My sister and I both came to school here. We're twins. You'll meet her soon. I told her to meet me. Her name's Taren."

Josslyn grinned widely at that. "I have two brothers. Well, _half_ brothers. Michael and Morgan. They're both older than me. But my best friend, Cam came here with me. We're supposed to meet later, too. Maybe we'll all be able to hang out." She commented hopefully, blue eyes glinting

Teagan nodded, eyes sparkling. "That would be great." She enthused.

* * *

Across campus, Cameron had just entered his dorm room only to see someone already there, unpacking on the left side of the room. It wouldn't have even surprised him if it weren't for the fact that this person was obviously female, though he could only see her back. She had dark hair that reached just below her shoulder blades. It was pin straight and streaked with blue, pink, and light purple. The girl wore a tight black skirt and a red tee-shirt that showed of bare midriff. He swallowed hard as he watched her bend down, short skirt rising a bit. He wasn't paying attention and ended up stumbling into the room and straight on the floor.

The girl turned around, raising an eyebrow and letting out a laugh, tongue ring glinting. She put her hands on her hips and smirked in amusement. "Wow..." She drawled, green, kohl rimmed eyes on him. "You'd think you'd never seen a girl before."

He flushed red to the tips of his ears, standing to his feet in fumbling movements. "Um...sorry. I...I just didn't..."

"Didn't expect your roomie to be female?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "Well, you had to know it was a possibility. These are coed dorm rooms. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sure we could go and switch."

Cam shook his head. "No!" He blurted out before he could stop himself, freezing as he saw her eyes widen. "I mean, it's really not a problem. It just shocked me is all."

The dark haired girl nodded and said. "Well, good. I'm Taren Reed."

"Cameron Spencer." He whispered, taking her hand in his and staring awkwardly at her for a few moments.

* * *

"Wait! Your sister's in that dorm room?" Josslyn asked, eyes widening as her new friend grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers.

Teagan nodded suspiciously. "Yeah, why?"

The blonde shrugged. "Because, I guess we won't have to go find Cam after meeting up with your sister. He's in that dorm room, too." She answered in reply.

Teagan's eyes widened as they stood in front of the dorm room door. Without another word, she knocked on it slowly.

They heard shuffling in the room before the door swung open and Taren stood there, smirking at them, arms crossed over her chest.

From this position, Josslyn could see Cam fumbling to put a poster on the wall and with a role of her eyes, she bowed under the girl's outstretched arm, straightening as she stepped into the room. "You need a little help, Cam?" She wondered amusedly, hurrying forward.

He gave her a grateful, relieved look and together, they got the poster on the wall.

"I know that look!" Taren whispers to her twin from where they sit on her bed. "You like your roommate, don't you?"

Teagan played dumb. "Well of course I do." She answered with faux innocence. "It would be pretty awkward if I _didn't,_ wouldn't it?"

Taren rolled her green eyes that matched her sister's. "Oh, you know what I mean!" Does Josslyn know that you're a lesbian?"

The other twin grimaced at that. "No. And I don't want to make things awkward by bringing it up. She's a nice girl and I think she'd be an amazing friend and roomie. I don't want to lose that or make her uncomfortable."

Taren groaned at that, catching the attention of Cam and Josslyn who turned their heads in unison.

"Are you two okay?" Josslyn asked, pretty blue eyes wide with concern. She stepped off of the bed and walked over to the other two girls, taking a seat beside Teagan, sitting close enough that their shoulders brushed.

The dark haired girl let out a sigh at that, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before she opened them after Taren nudged her in the side and stood up.

"We're fine." Taren answered for her, giving a winning smile. "Now, why don't we check out the town and go to a club or something?"

Teagan and Cam both opened their mouths to protest, neither feeling comfortable with the idea."

"That would be great! I love to dance!" Josslyn exclaimed, face bright with excitement.

Taren laughed at that and smirked at her sister. "Well, then we should all change our clothes. We can get dinner at a restaurant before we get to the club, too."

Josslyn jumped up at that. "Sure! We can meet you two in half an hour?" She asked, leaning in a bit to press a kiss to her best friend's cheek before hurrying past he and Taren without awaiting an answer, lacing her arm through Teagan's and tugging her along.

 **Next Part: Josslyn, Cam, Teagan, and Taren get to the club and get to know each other more. Josslyn informs her new friends of some interesting information about herself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Little Bit**

 **Part Two**

Cam and Teagan sat together awkwardly at the booth, watching as Taren went up to the bar to get them drinks with her fake ID. On the dance floor was Josslyn, body moving rhythimically with an attractive looking surfer type of guy. The light's lit up her face, showing off her bright smile. Her loose blonde curls shimmered as they moved fluidly about her tanned shoulders. Teagan swallowed hard and watched a model-esque girl with an auburn pixie cut and grey eyes saunter up to Josslyn. The young woman put to slender, pale hands on Josslyn's hips easily, confidently.

The blonde whirled around hair falling over one shoulder as she gave the other girl a smirk. Her arms slid up to wrap around the girl's neck, staring into her eyes.

"Does...she usually do this?" Teagan wondered quietly, turning her head to look at Cam.

He nodded. "Yeah. She loves to dance. Doesn't matter who with."

The girl shook her head negatively. "No. I mean, does she usually look ready to makeout with them?" She blushed as she said the words

"Oh." He murmured in realization. "Well, yeah. She's a huge flirt. She's even flirted with _me_ and we're basically like platonic soulmates." He answered with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

Teagan shrugged. "I was just wondering." She stated softly as Josslyn ran over to the table, wide grin that showed off her gleaming white teeth upon her lips.

"Why aren't you two dancing?" The blonde pouted, hands on her hips.

Cam gave her a fond smile, "Come on Joss. You know that I don't like to dance like that." He told her gently.

Taren snorted as she came up to the group, handing everyone their drinks. "Don't ask Teagan. She doesn't like to dance, either."

Josslyn smirked impishly, "Oh, Cam can dance." She announced. "He's danced the tango with another friend of her's, Emma. Back when he used to have a crush on her when we were kids."

Cam's cheeks flushed pink and he whined, " _Josslyn."_

She rolled her eyes, falling lightly into the chair next to him and wrapping her arms around him. "There's no reason to be embarrassed."

"You're _kidding_ me!" Cam said incredulously, eyes wide. "What if I told everyone about how Emma convinced you to help her piss off her mom and you were caught with your tongues down one another's throats?"

Josslyn had the good graces to redden at that and she ducked her head shyly. "Well it worked, didn't it?" She defended. "Besides, Ems and I are still friends. It didn't ruin anything."

"Hold up!" Yelped Taren, green eyes on fire. "Is this Emma's mom homophobic or something? Is that why you two thought she'd be pissed about her kid making out with another girl?" She looked to her sister, trying to ensure the girl was okay.

Cam and Josslyn both shake their heads.

"No! Not at all!" The blonde said urgently, blue eyes wide. "She and my mother just...they don't get along, lets put it that way. And considering her mother had abandoned her for years, Emma wasn't feeling very friendly or excited when the woman just dropped into town again. So Ems came up with that plan. It worked out rather well. Emma needed a way to tell her mother how much what she'd done had hurt her. I helped provide that."

Taren's eyes narrow at how Josslyn stated it as if it were nothing. "So you decided to pretend to like girls to piss someone off?" A frown set on her lips and she glanced at her twin out of the corner of her eye.

At that, Josslyn giggled and shook her head. "Nope. I like girls and I like guys. There was no pretending, except for my acting like I liked Ems that way."

"H-how long have you known you were bisexual?" Teagan wonderer, eyes wide in wonder.

Josslyn shrugged, sipping her cherry coke. "I've been out since I was thirteen. My uncle Lucas is gay and he and his husband had been married about two or three years when I decided to come out. I knew my family would be supportive since they were with him." She answered softly.

Teagan stares down at her hands that she's twisting in her lap. Josslyn's experience was so different from her own and she was kind of jealous. The blonde had had a support system. A big one. She hadn't been scared to come out. All Teagan had had was her sister. And while Taren was great and she was grateful for her acceptance, it had hurt a lot when their parents hadn't been accepting. When she'd lost friends because of it and when her grandmother acted as if something was wrong with her.

"Come on, pretty boy." Taren said, throwing a smirk at Cam, knowing her sister needed to talk to Joss privately. "We're going to dance." She ignored his protests as she jumped to her feet and dragged him onto the dance floor, laughing as he awkwardly placed his hands on her hips.

"What's wrong?" Josslyn questioned, lips turning down into a frown as she noticed Teagan's sad demeanor. She scooted closer, wrapping her free arm around the dark haired girl.

Teagan shook her head. "It's nothing. I just...I can't help but wish that my family and friends had been like yours when I'd come out." At Josslyn's shocked expression, she continued on. "I'm a lesbian and when I came out two years ago, my mom and dad freaked. Especially my mom. She wondered what she'd done wrong to not have a "normal" daughter. And my grandmother basically began to act like I didn't exist. I lost friends. The only person I had to count on was Taren. And don't get me wrong. She was great and I was thankful to have her on my side. But I _needed_ my parents and my friends and I didn't have either."

The next thing she knows, arms wrap around her, embracing her tightly, warmly and blonde hair is brushing against her cheeks.

"I am _so_ sorry." The blonde said, voice soft and comforting. "That really sucks." She pulled away and looked at Teagan, reaching out to squeeze the other girl's hands. "Have things gotten better, at least?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Just A Little Bit**

 **Chapter Three**

Teagan shook her head negatively and let out a sniffle. "Not really." She answered. "Grandma still thinks something is wrong with me and my friends haven't changed their minds. I'm pretty sure my parents have convinced themselves that I'm just going through a faze. But I'm _not._ And it hurts that they won't try to understand that."

Josslyn let out a sad little laugh and hugged the other girl tighter, trying her best to provide some much needed comfort to her newfound friend. "You shouldn't have to deal with that, Teagan. I'm so sorry. I've never even thought of there being people who aren't accepting of sexualities other than straight. I mean, like I said, my family was supportive. They got it and their opinions of me didn't change."

The dark haired girl hugged the blonde black gratefully. "So, you said your uncle, Lucas is gay?"

The other girl nodded and pulled away, pushing away her light hair. "Yup." She replied. "He and my uncle Brad have been married since I was ten. So I had no worries when I came out. I mean, I was in the wedding and everything. And they're great. They adopted a son named Jonah. He's eight now. They brought him into their life when he was six. They're like any other couple. They just both happen to be dudes." Josslyn shrugged casually as she said it before she reached out for her drinking, sipping a bit of it.

Teagan was quite for a moment, letting herself truly look at Josslyn, not just as a pretty face but obviously so much more than that.

Just then, Josslyn stood up, small hand, curling gently around her wrist, pulling her up.

Teagan let out a noise of protest as the smiling girl led her out onto the dance floor a few feet from where Cam and Taren were. She let out a breath as Josslyn began to dance energetically, not at all like the provocative dancing that she'd done earlier. And as Teagan watched Josslyn just let lose and as she allowed herself to do so as well, she knew that she was well and truly screwed.

* * *

Out on the dance floor, Taren was smirking at Cam's awkwardness as she moved her body against his. The flush that was upon his face amused her, as did the way he didn't seem to know where an appropriate place to put his hands would be. She let out a small giggle and took his hands into her own, gently moving them to her waist. What surprised her was the evidence of Josslyn's comment being true. While Cam certainly didn't seem to be very knowledgable of this type of dance, it was obvious from the graceful movements of his hips that she soon got out of him, that he certainly had the ability.

She grinned widely at that and let out a laugh as she spotted Josslyn pulling Teagan out onto the dance floor. She leant in to press her lips to Cam's ear and whispered, "I think my sister and your 'platonic soulmate' like each other." She teased.

Cam raised an eyebrow questioningly at her comment before he turned around at her bidding to look. He smiled as he spotted Josslyn, dancing energetically, not even gracefully like she usually would. Just a way to try to urge the other girl to have fun as well. Much to surprise, the quiet, bookish girl began to copy Josslyn's movements, a smile soon lighting up her face. "Huh." He murmured softly, furrowing his brows in interest. He knew this behavior that Josslyn was showing well. His best friend was always wild and free, but never more so than when she had a crush.

"Okay, now you have me curious. What has you so interested? I mean, I know why I am. It's great to see my twin so happy and to see her just enjoying herself. But that doesn't seem as if it's a problem for Josslyn." Taren observed.

He laughed at that as they stopped dancing to head up to the bar, both absolutely breathless. "Well, you'd be right about that. She _is_ usually carefree. But...her behavior with Teagan is how she behaves when she has a crush." He told the other girl as they took a seat at the bar after ordering their drinks.

Taren's eyes widened at that and she smacked Cam's shoulder, a bit harder than she meant to. "Seriously?" She hissed, green eyes looking even wider.

Cam nodded. "Yeah. I've been dealing with that since we were both nine. That is _definitely_ Josslyn when she likes someone."

Neither said any more, Taren just continued to watch her sister let go, seeming happier than she'd been in a long time.

* * *

The next morning, Taren let out a moan of protest as Cam turned the lights on. She sat up and glared at him from her spot in the bed, arms braced behind her. "What the hell?" She hissed, giving him a look that could kill. "Why are you awake so early? It's only six in the morning!"

Cam stared at her in amusement, lips quirking up in silent laughter before he replied. "Remember? We told Joss and Teagan that we'd meet them to explore the city today and get some breakfast? I mean, these are one of the last days before classes start. We should probably try and learn our way around here."

The girl rolled her eyes and stood up, stalking over to her dresser. "I don't even know what made me agree to going _anywhere_ so early when we were at the club last night. We all must've lost our minds."

Her roommate did laugh then, watching as she stomped out of the room and in the direction of the showers. He then turned to grab his own things and went in the same direction he'd seen Taren go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just A Little Bit**

 **Chapter Four**

When Josslyn and Teagan met with Taren and Cameron in the hallway, they couldn't help but laugh. Taren was leaning against a wall, oversized, dark sunglasses hid her eyes and she held a large cup of coffee in her hands, scowl upon her lips.

"God, I can't believe you two can get up this early and still be so _peppy!"_ Taren complained. She ran a hand through her messy bun.

Teagan smirked at her twin. "We had to get up this early to get ready for school. You should be used to this."

Josslyn nodded in agreement. "Seriously! Besides, we'll have to get up when classes start. We might as well get into the habit." She said with a shrug as she began to lead the way out to her car. She laced her arm through Teagan's and threw a smile at Cam as she did so.

Cam shrugged and offered his arm to Taren who grinned even though she still seemed a bit annoyed.

When Teagan and Josslyn were out of earshot, Taren raised up on her toes and put her lips to Cam's ear. "I think your friend and my sister _really_ will end up together before long." She whispered.

He shivered slightly at the feel of her hot breath touching his bare skin and he took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes to calm himself. She was just a friend, as attracted as he might be to her. He really didn't need romance drama at the moment, or to ruin his newfound friendship. "Really?" He asked, grin appearing on his lips as he subtly glanced at Josslyn and Teagan. The two girls were quite the sight with Josslyn's blonde hair and Teagan's dark. As they passed, eyes seemed to focus on them, but they had eyes only for each other. "I think they could be good for each other. Josslyn's dated before. Plenty of times. But...I don't think I've seen her become so close to someone so quickly."

Taren gave him a bright smile, looking at him through her sunglasses. "I think Josslyn is good for my sister. She's managed to get her out of her shell. Something I've always considered impossible. It's nice for her to see someone who came out and who has managed to be happy."

"Hey! Are you two going to hurry up? We have to get a move on!" Josslyn shouted interrupting their conversation.

When they looked up, they saw Josslyn standing there, one arm thrown around Teagan's shoulder's, tapping her foot impatiently.

Taren through her head back and laughed loudly before she grabbed his hand and gently tugged him along.

* * *

Josslyn smiled happily as she let out a squeal upon noticing the signs for the local theme park that had just opened up. She began to follow them without another thought.

Cam raised an eyebrow at that. "Didn't you want to check out the town? Why are you taking us to an amusement park?" He asked, voice brimming with disbelief.

The blonde rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What better way to experience the town than go to their theme park? Besides, we can still check out things this evening!" She answered, glancing at Taren and Cam through the rearview mirror.

"I actually like the idea." Teagan offered.

Taren's eyes widened as she looked at her sister before she shook her shock off. "I guess it's a good thing we're dressed comfortably." She sighed before she turned her gaze to Cam.

He nodded in agreement. "Sounds fun." He replied with a noncommittal shrug as the car parked and they climbed out of the vehicle. Immediately, Josslyn hurried over to the ticket area, linking her hand with Teagan's.

* * *

Cam turned a bit green when Josslyn tugged them toward an upside down rollercoaster-the one type of ride that he hated. "Josslyn!" He whined. "You know I hate these things."

Josslyn rolled her eyes. "Fine. You can watch the rest of us ride it."

"Actually..." Teagan started nervously as she edged away slightly. "I don't quite like rollercoasters, either. Taren loves them, though!"

Taren's brows furrowed. Of course, it was true. But for some reason, she thought that her twin might want to talk to Cam about something. "Okay then!" She said breezily, grabbing Josslyn's bicep. "Let's go."

Once the two girls were in line, Teagan turned to face Cam. "I wanted to talk to you about Josslyn." She said as she swallowed shakily. "I didn't want her to overhear. And I was hoping that you could provide answers."

Cam arched an eyebrow, expression filled with curiosity. "What did you want to ask me about her?"

She shifted awkwardly, blush staining her pale cheeks. "I know she's bi. But...I was wondering...does she mean anything with her flirting? I mean...she's always touching me and smiling at me in this way that makes me feel all fluttery, and I don't know what it means. I've never really dated much before. And she seems so outgoing, so I wondered if it might just be her personality."

"Listen, I'll just tell you what I told your sister. I've seen my friend with a crush. But I've never seen her like _this_ before, so you should take it as a good sign." He answered. He gave her an encouraging smile. Just as Josslyn and Taren started walking toward them.

"What did you talk about?" Josslyn asked as she breezed over to her best friend. She linked her arm through Cam's and studied him carefully, usually finding him so easy to read. He gave her a secret smile that just peaked her curiosity more.

"Nothing, really. Just about the shows we watch." Teagan lied smoothly as she tried to pay no mind to the suspicious glance her twin gave her. She'd tell her sister what she'd asked once they were away from Josslyn.


End file.
